


Stay Over

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [65]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 35, Disaster spin-off, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Clingy Taeyong finally found an opportunity to be clingy without looking so.





	Stay Over

Yuta was an easy person to be around. At least for Taeyong. He usually preferred to be alone, valuing his privacy and alone time more than most of things, but with Yuta he didn't even think of wanting to be alone. He usually just forgot about the time and place, and only paid mind to his boyfriend (now he could call him his boyfriend!) and maybe to the knife in his hand if they were cooking. 

It was just... being basically the only person Taeyong could tolerate close for a longer time, it was also Yuta who Taeyong wanted to cling onto. And it annoyed the hell out of the chef. He himself hated when other people clung onto him, so the idea of him himself being clingy was something he definitely did not want to see in reality. 

So he constantly fought mental battles with himself to make sure that he would not do anything that could appear clingy. And no matter how much he yearned to touch Yuta more, to keep themselves locked up in his apartment, he always held himself back. 

But this time, he won't hold back. 

This time he would give in to his "needs".

Damn, this was the perfect time to be clingy without appearing to be clingy. 

There was a storm outside. Sure, this one wasn't the first time Yuta came there in rain or left when it was raining, but it was never a storm. And Yuta only had a thin jacket, because that day had been sunny and relatively warm before. 

And Taeyong just couldn't let his boyfriend leave in such a weather, right? 

"I hoped I won't need to call a taxi" Yuta sighed as he looked outside. The rain was beating the window fast and hard and the trees were bending under the power of the wind. Yuta shivered just from the thought of going outside. 

"Why don't you just stay over tonight?" Taeyong asked, his voice calm and natural. He patted himself on the shoulder mentally for it. He was doing so well. 

Yuta lifted his eyebrows up as he turned back.  
"Wouldn't it be a problem?" He asked, earning himself a smile from the chef. 

"Of course not" Taeyong said, stepping to his boyfriend. He placed his hands on Yuta's hips and reflexively started swaying a little. "I'm pretty sure we can even find a pair of sweats for you to wear" he said. His heart almost jumped out of his chest at the sight of the smile Yuta gave him. 

"That would be nice" he said, placing his arms around Taeyong's shoulder. 

"Then it's settled" Taeyong leaned in to give him a peck onto the corner of his mouth, but didn't even think of pulling away when Yuta turned so it was a kiss. 

It was just even better.


End file.
